


Without Sight

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Plot What Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deanna loses one sense, Beverly takes another away to teach her how much the others compensate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"Trust me." Any conversation that started that way was bound to lead to mischief. Deanna looked at Beverly with the sleeping mask in her hand, both of them nude, fresh from the spa and a slow, sensuous dinner that had ended in shared dessert.

"Beverly, I know you are trying to make this as easy as possible for me, but..."

Beverly solved the protest with a long, lingering kiss, one that left Deanna closing her eyes and reaching for Beverly's hips to steady herself. As the kiss broke, the sleep mask was descending for her eyes.

"Why?" Deanna asked, ducking her head back long enough to see her lover.

"You are missing your primary sense. We humans tend to rely on our eyes as ours. I'm going to show you how much the other four can make up for them both," Beverly promised. "Trust me."

Deanna looked at her only a moment longer, before consenting. She was curious now, and stinging a little, even if her mind-deafness was temporary, from having one sense taken. How much different would a second be? The mask was secured, and then Beverly was leading her by her hands to the bed, settling them both, and beginning this lovemaking.

Deanna felt hands along her shoulders, sliding down, inward, and the anticipation built. Her lips parted, a wordless pleas escaping as the touch shifted away from her breasts at last moment, sliding back up along the lines of her collarbone. From there, the wickedly teasing touch traced out, down along Deanna's arms, before fingers twined with hers, lovingly pushing her arms up over her head and holding them there gently. The weight lightly placed over her own hips shifted with the motion, and the sense of body heat and scent close made her lift her mouth, lips pursing.

Contact with Beverly's chin made her smile, but then the woman above her shifted a little more to bring their lips together. Soft, wet, heat of a kiss that was all about restrained passion while tasting slightly of their shared sorbet earlier exploded on Deanna's senses. She pushed against her abilities, forgetting for the moment that she still couldn't use the empathy, and was frustrated to only have touch, taste, and scent.

"Shh. The whole reason for this is to show you how much of the world is felt," Beverly told her, knowing that frustration by her own healing instincts. Maybe Deanna shouldn't be pushed quite this far. "We can take off the blind-fold..."

"No...you're right. Please...don't stop..."

Beverly moved back some, taking her kisses along Deanna's jaw. The younger woman let go of her frustration, concentrating intently on the sensations she did have. Without her empathy to warn her of the shifts in Beverly's desire, she was surprised each time the kisses and caresses grew more intense, or they pulled away from Beverly wishing to slow this down. Deanna could not predict what was going to happen, and her lack of sight only enhanced every sensation along her skin, amplifying it all.

She fell into what she could experience, the scent of warm flesh in her nose every time Beverly moved closer one that was fast becoming an intoxicant to her. Likewise, the slight salt of the sweat on Beverly's throat and the lingering sorbet flavor of her mouth made Deanna quiver in further anticipation of what her lover would share with her. Most of all, though, Deanna was learning how many nerve endings she truly had, with every caress, every lick, every tender love-bite down her body.

When all of it swelled into a crescendo that Deanna could not ignore any longer, she forgot not being able to see, forgot that her mind was empty, and just gave herself over to the flight of her other senses. Only once she was breathing easy again did Beverly remove the blindfold, smiling softly, and nuzzling at her ear and neck.

"See?"

Deanna's lips twisted in a faint smile, taking the mask and looking at Beverly craftily. "I do now..."


End file.
